


Scratches

by Karkatsrolledupsleeves



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, i might add more later - Freeform, its got violence watch out, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkatsrolledupsleeves/pseuds/Karkatsrolledupsleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: humanstuck where it is gamzee as a serial killer while having relationships with karkat</p><p>It was midnight, on the dot, as Gamzee Makara watched the woman struggle under the rope. Her arms and legs were tightly bound to the old recliner and Gamzee watched as she squirmed. Her eyes were brimmed with tears and her dark brown hair covered the bruises trailing down her face. Oh, what a prize she was, defenseless and weak.<br/>If only she didn’t scream so loudly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratches

“Looks like that little knife of yours wasn’t as miraculous as you thought.”   
“Oh please, once the cops get here you’re toast.”  
“Cops? And I thought I was crazy.” The mysterious man in black stepped away from his soon to be victim, admiring his handiwork. He had never thought that he’d have as much luck as he did that night, especially after narrowly avoiding a hit from Mrs. Leijon’s husband.   
It was midnight, on the dot, as Gamzee Makara watched the woman struggle under the rope. Her arms and legs were tightly bound to the old recliner and Gamzee watched as she squirmed. Her eyes were brimmed with tears and her dark brown hair covered the bruises trailing down her face. Oh, what a prize she was, defenseless and weak.  
If only she didn’t scream so loudly.  
“Look, I’ll give you two choices, since you’re so feisty. You can die slowly, seeing as I poisoned your dinner, or you can die quickly, just two hits with a club will do it.” The vile man smiled, makeup smudged across his face. Mrs. Leijon only shook her head, face burning as it came in contact with the rough rope.  
“You…you can’t do this!” She whispered, voice hoarse.  
“Oh sweetie, its too late to be in denial.” Long, slender fingers graced the slowly dying Leijon’s face. “After all, all that talk will only rile you up and that’s no way to die.” Gamzee scraped his fingernails along Nepeta’s bruises.   
“You fucker!” The little woman screeched, pulling her hand out from behind her and scratching Gamzee’s face. The man jumped back in surprise, putting his hand up to the bleeding wounds.  
“You fucking bitch, I should have killed you first!” Pulling out a pistol, Gamzee shot Mrs. Leijon in the forehead, causing her shrill screech to stop dead. Her eyes rolled back and her hand dropped, blood splattered on her fingertips.  
Wasting no time, the killer jumped out the window, dropping the pistol in the bushes. By morning only clown shoe prints in the dirt would remain.  
…  
“Gamzee! You’re home!” Karkat jumped off the couch as his boyfriend opened the door, wrapping his skinny arms around the sunken in stomach.  
“Yeah, sorry I took so long bro. Mrs. Leijon needed help bringing her new cat recliner in through the front door.” Gamzee patted Karkat’s back. He never knew how a guy that short and thin could give such big hugs.  
“Shit, dude. You could have at least called. And look at you, you’re starving!” Gamzee laughed as his bro lifted up his shirt. He was never much of an eater, always out smoking or eating green jello mixed with something Karkat didn’t know and didn’t want to find out.  
“You got anything?”  
“I made mac n cheese. You want some? It’s in the microwave.”   
“Hell yeah. Hey, watcha watching? It that wipeout? I love wipeout.” Gamzee sighed, thinking of the big red balls and the climbing walls.  
“I know that’s why i—OH MY GOD!” Karkat looked up at Gamzee’s face, eyes quickly scanning the bleeding cuts and smudge marks. “What happened?”  
“It was nothing.” Gamzee pushed Karkat aside, sitting where the Vantas boy was moments before.  
“You’re face looks like it went through a fucking pizza cutter factory! It was nothing…were you petting the kittens at the pet shop too hard again?” Karkat’s voice softened. That was an experience neither boy wanted to replay.  
“Nah.”  
“God, Gamzee, look at you. I’ll get the first aid kit.” Karkat left the room. How did his boyfriend always manage to look like this when he got home? The guy was mentally no older than a kid! Karkat knew he got himself into bad situations and had to fight off a creepy guy a time or two but that as only when Karkat walking with him! And even then he never got anything more than his feelings hurt.  
It was an understatement to say that Karkat was starting to get suspicious.  
“I’m sure you’re just being overprotective!” His friend John said over the phone earlier that day. “That guy couldn’t hurt a fly and I’m sure no one would want to hurt him. He’s just a big teddy bear who knows how to defend himself!”  
Karkat wasn’t quite sure.  
“Here, this is the last of the Neosporin but I can always run out and get more. I have big bandages too, with stars on them, just how you like it.” Careful to avoid his eyes, Karkat laid the band-aids on Gamzee’s face.   
“Thanks man. I love you.”   
“Love you too.” Karkat kissed Gamzee’s forehead, wiping makeup off his lips. He had grown to love seeing his lips make a mark on his boyfriend’s face.  
The two settled down, Gamzee’s hand often reaching up to feel his face. He silently thanked the messiahs that his makeup would cover the scratches. It hurt him to see Karkat look at him so worried. And as long as Gamzee was careful about where he went and when, he never had to.  
“Hey Gamzee?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Just stay safe, okay?” Karkat leaned in closer, pulling his feet up to his chest.  
“Okay bro. Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this, i'm not sure


End file.
